The one where Remus is hot and Sirius is special
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Once again, James Potter was sacrificing himself just for his friend's sake… Sirius/Remus, mentions of James/Lily


**The one where Remus is hot and Sirius is special******

**A/N: This is… what, my second finished Remus/Sirius fic? So… yay for me. I'm gonna write more with this pairing. : D And yeah, this is a one-shot. And slightly AU because no one knows yet that Remus is a werewolf. It was **_**pain **_**trying to come up with a title for this one! (Why am I so bad with that one thing, making up a name?) Anyways… here you go:**

"Merlin, you're _hot_, Remus!"

Remus' face flushed pink and he bit his lip, with an uneasy expression on his face. James wasn't really surprised when Sirius squeezed himself on the sofa between James and Remus.  
>James stared as Sirius put his hands all over Remus, <em>under his shirt<em>, saying: "You really _are_ hot."

James rolled his eyes, feeling sorry for the poor Remus.  
>"Well, um… uh, my body warmth is pretty high I guess…"<p>

The _poor Remus_ once again didn't quite seem to realize that Sirius stared him with maybe just _a little_ too intensively. "You know… my body warmth is pretty low. That means you should be keeping me warm…"  
>Remus' eyebrows rose.<p>

"If you're cold, there's a fireplace over there. Or put some clothes on… no wonder you're cold, that shirt is quite – eh – revealing…"

Sirius sighed deeply when Remus got up rather quickly to the boy's dorm. James shook his head when Sirius buried his face against the pillow. "Dammit…"  
>James had nothing to add to that one. Come on, what could he <em>say<em> to his best friend who just happened to have the hugest crush on his other friend… who _also_ happened to be a bloke?

"You know, Sirius… you should just tell him," James said for the thousandth time.  
>Sirius got up, staring James with disbelief. "<em>Tell <em>him? Oh yes, that really is a brilliant idea, thanks a lot James! I'm going to do it right away!"

Then Sirius sighed and sat down.  
>"I can't just <em>go and tell him<em>… I'm not _you_, James… and Remus is not Evans."  
>James snorted but realized that Sirius had got a point there.<p>

"I mean… what would you do if I suddenly told you that '_oh guess what, I have feelings for you! You're a bloke, I'm a bloke, we're mates but I just can't help it_!'"  
>James grimaced. Yeah, that'd be pretty awkward if Sirius said that to him, really meaning it.<p>

"Yeah, don't you ever do that to me… But hey, it's _Remus_ we're talking about… And you know, he _has _always stared at you _a lot_… And he doesn't even mind when you go and sleep with him, saying that you had a nightmare and - what's with that look, Sirius; do you think I'm deaf and blind? We sleep in the same room, Merlin's sake! Do you think anyone else would be 'oh sure, of _course_ you can sleep in the same bed, _with the same blanket_ and all'…?"

Sirius smiled a bit sheepishly, shaking his head. "Nah, don't think so. Only Remus would do that. But that's only because he's way too nice to say something like you would. 'Bugger off', for example…"  
>James thought about it for a while until he said: "What if I go and ask if I could sleep with him?"<br>Almost immediately, James got hit with a pillow.  
>"Don't even think about it," Sirius hissed.<p>

"Why the hell would you do that? You think I would just stand there and be like 'oh James and Remus are sleeping together, isn't that so bloody _lovely_?"

James sighed. That was just pathetic. James knew he was also a bit too jealous over… well, _anyone_ really who even glanced at Lily but Sirius was worse. He was like a wolf dam, watching over its cub…

"I have no intentions to do _anything_ like that with Remus, ever… I was thought that it might help. I mean, if he turns me away, letting only you stay… what conclusion would you make about that?"  
>James wanted to roll his eyes really badly when there was suddenly very stupid smile on Sirius' face.<p>

"That'd mean… he might really have feelings for me…"  
>"Yeah, possibly so… what do you say?"<p>

Once again, James Potter was sacrificing himself just for his friend's sake… Well, there wasn't really nothing bad about sleeping with Remus… If he had been anyone _besides_ Remus, James wouldn't have really cared but there was one thing… Remus really _was_ hot. All the time.

That was something James had learned about Remus along the four years they had shared a dorm. And James knew for sure that _did not_ like sweating like a pig… He couldn't understand how it was possible for Sirius to actually _want_ to be close to that damn radiator.

Although, Sirius _was_ cold all the time… That wasn't really surprising. James had been to his house once and the concrete floors really weren't meant for a person who liked being warm. James was very glad that _his_ parents hadn't been in the Slytherin house…

Anyways, sacrificing himself, hoping that Remus would turn him away, that night James got up in the middle of the night, knowing that Sirius was full awake. James walked to Remus' bed and opened the curtains. "Rem… you awake?"  
>Remus muttered something which sounded like a 'yes'.<br>"Can I come and sleep with you?"

Remus was silent for a long time and James knew darn well he wasn't the only one begging for a 'no' from him. "Why?" Well, _that_ was something James hadn't expected.  
>"Well I… just can't sleep and… Sirius sleeps with you all the time."<br>Remus muttered something, James had no idea what was it because basically it sounded like Remus had a potato in his mouth.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that one…"  
>"I <em>said<em>: Sirius is different. Besides, I don't want you to whine that I'm too hot."  
>James grinned. "I can't help it; it's your own fault for being so hot!"<br>Maybe it was best for James to go to his own bed before Sirius would come and strangle him.

"I get it, I get it… Sirius is special for you. You truly break my heart, Remus."  
>Remus groaned. "Yeah right. You can have Lily fix it. And I… I didn't say that Sirius was <em>special<em>… or anything. I just, err, um… oh, never mind!"

Right. James would never again think 'poor Remus' when Sirius was sitting too close to Remus or anything like that… because obviously Remus had nothing against it.

Seemed like Christmas had came early for Sirius.  
>"Whatever you say… Goodnight."<p>

Remus muttered something and James tiptoed back to his bed. He was almost asleep when he heard footsteps against the floor, curtains were opened. "Can… can I come in?"

There wasn't an answer, just the sound of Sirius climbing into Remus' bed. James knew better than well that there was that large, ridiculous smile on Sirius' face at the moment.  
>James found himself thinking that even though James' heart hadn't been broken, maybe he still could have Evans to fix it… Just in case.<p>

And there was Remus who was petting Sirius' long hair, thinking that maybe James was right. Maybe Sirius really was special for him. Whatever he was, it didn't bother him at the moment.

That night, in their dorm there were three boys falling asleep with identical goofy smiles on their lips. 


End file.
